Eddie Kresington
IT information in this page has to be credited to Stephen King Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Eddie's history. Edward "Eddie" Kresington ' is one of the eight members of The Losers' Club, and one of the three Blessed Ones. He is the son of John and Sonia Kresington. He is also the nephew of Desmond, Kenny, Jenna and Heather Radwell; and the grandson of Martin and Debra Radwell. His best friends are Pip Muniz-Halliwell, Beverly Carson, Bill Reynolds, Richie Thompson, Stanley Upright, Ben Hartman and Mike Hunter. As a child, Eddie was regarded as a fragile individual who was a hypochondriac, scared of the world and avoiding most situations in fear of getting sick or injured. However, he later proves that he is one of the strongest of the Losers when he is able to stand up to his overbearing mother and even save the Losers in the sewer. Currently, he only possesses the powers of Psychokinesis and X-Ray Vision, the latter yet to be seen but it has been mentioned that he does have the power. Besides this, he possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions, scrying for lost objects or people, divining for information, and seeing and communicating with spirits. Furthermore, Eddie can access the Blessed Power of Three, the collective power of the Blessed Ones. Eddie is a member of the Kresington and Radwell Family. History Early Life Family Life Start of the Losers' Club Encounter with It Eddie's Bad Break Throughout ''Blessed Season 1 To read his full detailed story throughout Season 1: go'' here''. Powers and Abilities The following list shows what powers Eddie Kresington currently has: ''Basic Abilities'' * 'Spell Casting - '''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * 'Potion Making'' - ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. * Scrying ''- ''One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship '-' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Psychokinesis - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. However, Eddie has been able to just close his eyes and move whatever desired object or being is in his path; showing that his power has developed strongly since his birth. As he basically uses this power like it were telekinesis. * X-Ray Vision - '''The ability to see through different forms of materials. ''Other Powers'' * 'High Resistance - ''The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. * The Blessed Power of Three '-' The collective power of the Blessed Ones, shared by Eddie, Pip Muniz-Halliwell and Beverly Carson. Personality Professional Life Eddie is currently enrolled as a student at Baker High School. Romantic Life Physical Appearance Eddie has dark brown hair, short above the ear, bangs slicked into a half-quiff. His eyes are the color of brown. Eddie is 5''' feet and '''5 inches tall. Appearances Season 1 * Blinded By The Grimlock * The Sins of the Parents * Daddy's Home * Uh Oh! We're In Treble! * Saving Mr. 35th President * Wiccans Envied Notes and Trivia * The last name of the character was changed from Kaspbrak to Kresington, this change was made by Matt (the creator of Blessed) in order to avoid copyright issues. * The actual height of the actor is 5' 3", but Matt has bumped the character (Eddie)’s height up two inches. * It is unknown which parent of his is magical and mortal. * He has the power of X-Ray Vision, but has yet to display it. His other power (Psychokinesis) has been displayed. * It has been mentioned that Eddie has created his own charm to hide his magical energies from other magical beings. Though he can choose who he hides his magical energies from. * In “The Sins of the Parents”, Eddie lost control of his emotions after Pip told him that his father was still alive and his mother had been lying to him. This resulted in Eddie accidentally using his Psychokinesis on Pip, and throwing him into the boy‘s bathroom wall. However, the Blessed Power of Three wasn’t broken as Eddie didn’t mean to throw Pip. * With Bev, both she and him cast the “To Call A Lost Witch” spell to bring Pip to them at the Carson House. References # Eddie Kaspbrak (Kresington) - visit them for more. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Blessed Ones Category:Witches Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Humans Category:Kresington Family Category:Good Beings Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Losers' Club Category:Students Category:Baker High Students Category:Radwell Family